THE FARTHNESS OF YOUR LOVE
by Jouko-chan
Summary: be nice this is my first well its about Sano and Kenshin devising a plan to let Kaoru know how Kenshin feels about her . But what happens when Kenshin finally tells her and kaoru says "NO" ! what is going on?. don't worry this is kk sm am
1. good advice

Disclaimer

Sano: Say it

ME: No

Sano. Say it

ME:No

Sano: Say it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ME:Fine fine. takes deep breath Idon'townrurouniKenshinonlymr.Watsukidoes. There I said it, bye-bye now.

Sano: Hold it!!! Do it right

ME: I don't own Ruoruni Kenshin only mr. Watsuki does. There happy now?

Sano: Ecstatic!!

ME: Walk out grumbling something incoherent  
  
A/N: Hello beautiful people!!, this is my first fic. so please review me and tell me what you think. I just wanted to say that this fic really was bugging me in my head so I just had to write it. well here it goes. By the way you will see Kenshin, Battousai conversations you will know because Kenshin's thoughts will be expressed like this: ' 'and Battousai's are in _italics_ well lets get this show on the road people!  
  
Fight for my love  
  
Good Advice  
  
It was a normal day at the Kamiya dojo; Kenshin doing the laundry, Sano doing nothing in particular, and Kaoru's patience running out with Yahiko. "Do it right Yahiko! Place your left foot a little farther from your right" Kaoru had been scolding Yahiko all morning because he didn't do it right, even though she had instructed him like a thousand times. He looked kind of distracted that morning. "well it's not my fault you're such a bad teacher busu!"  
  
"What!!, you will pay for that Yahiko-CHAN" Yahiko was about to reproach to that but then felt the infamous boken come landing on his head.  
  
"You still don't get anything through that thick head of yours," Kaoru was fuming with anger, Yahiko was just too annoying sometimes but she did have to admit that she loved him that way and figured that she always will, Yahiko had become very much part of her dysfunctional family, so much that she considered him like her little bro. "100 strokes, and I want them done by the time I have finished bathing" that ought to teach him to answer me back. Kaoru was now facing Kenshin, she was about to tell him to prepare her bath but was caught staring at him, in her eyes he looked very cute almost childish, she wondered if he had a good childhood, apparently not but she figured something must have crossed into his life and made a difference. Kenshin felt eyes on him while he was doing the laundry, he looked from the corner of his eye to see it was Kaoru staring at him, 'Kaoru-dono is so beautiful, I wish I could caress her hair, her face, her long slender... No baka kenshin you shouldn't be thinking like that about Kaoru-dono.'

_You're a man, or I least I think you are, that pink gi really doesn't look manly_

'the point please'

_All I'm saying is that you have the right to think that about her, sooner or later she will be MINE so get used to calling her our woman_

'Battousai do me a favor'

_what do you want?_

'shut up! And stop talking about Kaoru-dono like that!'

_fine fine, sheesh you are a wimp  
_  
Kaoru noticed the sudden change of faces, He was a little weird sometimes, the smell of soap must be getting to him, but she love him like that: her cute face changing rurouni!. she giggled at that thought, she could imagine Kenshin changing faces in the middle of the street but even then she would still love him.

She didn't notice that Sano had snuck up on her with a your-so-hopelessly- in-love expression plastered all over his face. "Having fun in dream land Jou-chan?, I swear if you look at poor Kenshin like that a little longer you'll bore holes right through him!" Sano had a smirk on his face, proof that he was enjoying the teasing. Kaoru woke up form her daydreaming and was now blushing red with Sano's wake up call, she cursed mentally at the realization that the rooster head had caught her red-handed, she made a note to self to always be on guard when day dreaming; although that didn't make sense she just brushed it off.  
  
Sano also noticed the way Kenshin had a distant look on his face, he knew Kenshin was thinking about her too 'those two love doves, they fly in the wrong direction, hiding their feelings towards each other, wait was that poetry?, man I have to cut on the sake, well a little, a very little amount, ok none whatsoever' he was the hopeless Sano everyone knew and no one expected him to change, but then again nobody would want him to change.  
  
It was late in the afternoon and Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko, Megumi, and of course, Sano where eating the food that Kenshin prepared because they refused letting Kaoru cook this time, they would not go through the incident that had happened with the lobster the past month. Apparently Kaoru had saved some money to cook lobster and to invite all of her friends to have a small party, but trouble started as the lobsters in their plates had been moving and one of them was about to bite Sano's finger off. Kenshin found the source of the problem and said that the lobsters where not cooked well and they where left very little time in the boiling water, everybody sweatdroped and went to the akabeko instead.  
  
"When will you stop ripping off food from me Sano? Its about time you get some food for yourself or at least win SOMETHING when you're gambling" Kaoru was serving everybody at the table, even though it had been a small one they all enjoyed being together eating the food that was prepared. Even Kaoru enjoyed Sano's company but she wouldn't admit it in public.  
  
"Hey gimme a break here Jou-chan, it's not as easy as you say it is, gambling is very hard and the game is about skill and intelligence but most of all luck" Sano said as a matter-of-factly. "Well it's obvious you lack of all those, especially the intelligence part" Megumi had popped her fox ears out again, laughing at her remarkshe just loved teasing the rooster-head, heck who doesn't?

"Whatever Foxlady, Hey Kenshin I wanna talk to you 'bout something important" "Oro? What is it Sano?" "It's nothing we can talk about right here" Sano said emphasizing the HERE part, but he played it cool and didn't look at anyone else he just knew he was getting death glares from everyone except Kenshin. Kenshin seemed confused 'what would Sano want to talk about that is so important he cannot say it in front of everyone?'

_It's probably about a war or a problem of the government and they need our help, since they can't do anything themselves _

'you are always hoping for war Battousai, your hopeless' Kenshin sighed

_Well at least I'm not wearing a PINK gi! , I dress like a man_

Kenshin decided to drop the 'conversation' with himself because now everyone was looking at him in a very weird like manner. "Alright Sano" and with that everyone ate quietly, it seems a miracle but everyone was lost in their thoughts, except a certain raccon girl who had a smirk on her dace while eating.  
  
The next day in the morning Kenshin went to visit Sano so he could talk to him about the important thing he told him over dinner yesterday.  
  
"Hello? Sano? Are you there? I came to talk about what you said over dinner yesterday." _Knock the door down I bet 50 yen that he still doesn't wake up_

'no I can't knock Sano's door down!'

_why not? It would be fun and then you can let me out and I'll scare him, imagine the rooster's face! Jajajaja, Oh no!_

'what is it?'

'_Better yet! We could take a picture of him when he wakes up he will be all freaked out! Jajaja, so how 'bout it?_

' I am not knocking Sano's door down and I will not play silly pranks on him like that'

_life was better when I was around_

'yeah right, your face was even more serious than Aoshi! They should have called you stone face jajaja'

_Get over it rurouni, I'm the funny one here  
  
_"have you forgotten the way back to the mental hospital?" When Kenshin turned around he saw an old lady standing there a bit preoccupied. "OROOOOOOOO!!" Kenshin went straight to the floor, falling anime style. "ok, I think I'll leave you now ok? Be careful and I hope you find your way back." Then the old lady got closer to him and said in a very low manner just so that he could hear "Don't worry honey those little voices will go away just keep on fighting them" the old lady gave him a wink and with that she left. "ORORORO!!!!!!" Kenshin face faltered this time, he hadn't gotten the meaning of that sentence until a few seconds later. 'this is all your fault Battousai!'

_hey don't blame it on me I'm not the one who is making faces when I speak to you and acting all weird in public_

'YOU ,made me do it!!'

_yeah right rurouni, keep telling yourself that_

Just then Kenshin was about to reply to his other half when Sanosuke opened the door.  
  
"What's wrong? I heard a lot of oros and I figured it was you, hey did a man try to hit on you again? Just because you have long hair and the looks of a woman doesn't mean that you ARE a woman!" Sano had a look of indignation now even though he had just woken up and he looked like crap.

"OROROR! No Sano it is not that what happened, let's just forget about it ok?" "Ok buddy what ever you say, but I just want to make clear if ANYONE ANYONE tries to..."

"I got the point Sano" Kenshin had cut him off he didn't want to be remembered of that horrible experience in the ally, just the thought of that long beard and that awful breath he had... it was enough to send shivers up his spine, not a very good experience at all. "So what did you want to talk about yesterday?" asked Kenshin when he was sitting down at the rather messy floor that Sano had, it was obvious he didn't like to clean up. "OH yeah I had almost forgotten, now Kenshin I don't want to get you all freaked out on this but it is necessary that I tell you." Kenshin just nodded "Ok, are you ready for this?" Sano just got a nod as a response. "I think that you should make a move on Jou-chan!", Sano said with excitement that was obviously not necessary.

"ORORORO, Sano!! I thought that it was something important, like someone was having trouble or was in trouble" Kenshin had seriously expected something like that. ( I bet that you thought that too huh?) "Well that is the thing Kenshin you don't take this seriously, you think you're unworthy of Jou-chan and I know that isn't true!!,"Sano said in a kind of pleading voice, he had once talked to kenshin about women and how he doesn't understand them, well they were taking and the subject just popped in (yeah right!!!!).

"Sano, you are my best friend and that's why I told you about my feelings about Kaoru, but I also told you about my feelings towards myself" "I know, I know but I just have to do something about it. I mean you love her, she loves you what is the problem in that?" Kenshin realized something; Sano had said that Kaoru loved him back, "Kaoru told you that she loves me?" Kenshin said in mayor disbelief. "YES!!" Sano said throwing his hands up in the air, but when he saw Kenshin's lifted eyebrow he went lowering his arms "Maybe?" and lowering them "A little?" And lowering them "Ok so she didn't tell me exactly, but It's obvious!!. It's a sure bet!" Sano said with great belief. "sigh, oh Sano I wish it were that easy to tell her, I've been meaning to but when I see her I wish not to intrude in her life and I think that things are just fine the way they are" Kenshin said with a downward look in his eyes, he really had been trying to tell her but he just chickened out in the end.  
  
"That's the thing Kenshin she thinks that you don't love her because you never make a move, except when she's in the bathtub and you always come in running in to "check" if she is alright, but my point is that you are the man and YOU have to make the move!"

_Wearing that PINK gi I don't think he looks like a man_

'You always come in the most unfortunate times don't' you?'

_Whatever_

"First of all Sano I do not go running into her bathtub just to see her, I am really worried about her she stays way too long in there, and secondly I think that I will follow your advice, it's the first time I see you speak with so much determenation, ok I will do it" Kenshin said with a look of half determination and half of fear, after all he WAS Sano and he HAD said it was a sure bet, so that couldn't be any good. And oh how right he was...

Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally finished chapter one!!!!!! (dances around throwing flowers that just appeared out of nowhere) I know it's kinda short but it's my first chapter and my first time, but I will make the next chapter a little longer k? (now waves her hands around like if she were the queen of England on a parade) I will try to update soon. Ok?  
  
Kenshin: Jouko-chan I really think you should stop writing this, that I do. 

Me: oh don't worry Kenshin I won't torture you

Kenshin: oh thank you-

ME: too much

Sano: hey I really like this story

Megumi: yeah you don't come out as such a loser this time.

Sano: yeah I- Hey what's the idea?

Megumi: you woudn't know, all the good ideas that you have are: 1,2,3,... zero!!!!!!! Ohohohoh!!

Sano: yeah yeah laugh it up, but you'll see who has the last laugh

Megumi: Keep dreaming Sano, Keep on dreaming.

Yahiko: I hate this story, I don't really come out.

ME: what did you say you little midget????!!!!

Yahiko: nothing nothing

ME: that's the way I like it Kaoru starts singing and dancing "That's the way uhuh uhuh I like it uhuh. That's the way I like it uhuh" suddenly everyone (including me) starts to get up and dance disco style and sing along with Kaoru......  
  
Press that button Press that button. Yeah, you know you wanna You know you wanna.  
  
XOXO  
Jouko-chan


	2. preparations, preparations

OK hello people, I'm back with chapter number 2!!!! Wow, I first thought that this fanfic. Was gonna be a one shot but I decided to make I longer, I hope you like this story and this chapter, see ya.

**Disclamer:**

****

**ok I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, I just own the ideas expressed in this humble story. Please do not sue for I have only one cent.**

**Sano: hey Jouko-chan you really did it right this time. **

**ME: only because my lawyer is pointing a gun at me and if I don't say it right well lets just say I'm not gonna be that pretty as I am now **

**Sano: oh ok, bye then**

And now on with the show

Preparations preparations

It was early in the morning and the smell of a VERY good breakfast flooded Kaoru's bedroom, she woke up with her stomach pleading for just one bite of that delicious food someone was cooking in the kitchen.

'I sure hope Kaoru-dono likes this meal. I'm preparing it with my secret recipe' Sano had been talking to Kenshin about the things that he should do before he told Kaoru his feelings, but he only explained the first part of the plan, he told him to be very nice to Kaoru, attend her in every way, pay full attention to her and to her ONLY, he emphasized that he should not do the laundry cause "that would distract you from her needs". So Kenshin decided that he would pay full attention to her and he would start very early by making her an excellent breakfast.

_well, well well the Rurouni is making breakfast with one of his secret recipies, you think your gonna get her with a simple breakfast?_

'butt out of this Battousai, it's none of your business'

_well sorry to inform you that my MANLYHOOD is very much of my business! Real men don't and I repeat don't cook for women, it's totally the whole way around they have to cook for us!!_

'whatever Battousai, I will not let you ruin my day with Kaoru-dono'

_this is how you make a woman fall for you: first you see her without her "garments" and then you say: oh I'm so sorry, but to make things even I'll show you the WHOLE me, that'll sweep her off her feet._

'you cannot treat Kaoru-dono like that!! And stop talking about her like if she were a regular woman, she is highly unique. That would be very manly and gentlemanly'

_I'll tell you what's not manly that PINK gi you wear, if our former boss would see you he would be so ashamed._

'you have to be able to let go of the past, and I already told you that it's not PINK it's MAGENTA'

just then Kaoru came in the kitchen with a huge smile on her face and apparently was trying to contend her laughter. Kenshin realized that he had said: It's not PINK it's MAGENTA out loud and Kaoru had heard him. He was red till the roots of his hair.

"I, well… jeje um I didn't well I wasn't talking to myself I…" 'Damn you Battousai look what you made me do!! I made a total fool of myself'

_what else is new?_

"I was just reminding myself that I had a MAGENTA gi not a PINK one, jajaja" Kenshin was rubbing the back of his head with his hand and with a huge sweat drop on it. He tried to explain but it was very hard to explain why you're talking to yourself while cooking.

"It's ok Kenshin, I won't tell anybody" and with a wink she walked towards the kitchen to help Kenshin with breakfast, although she was a little apprehensive cause she didn't want to ruin the wonderful meal Kenshin had cooked; but she decided to give it a shot anyway.

When Kenshin saw that Kaoru was getting ready to cook she asked her

"Kaoru-dono what are you doing?"

Kaoru looked at him and said "well helping you out with breakfast"

"oh no you don't have to Kaoru-dono, I'm cooking for the whole day" Kenshin lead her to the little table they usually ate on and sat her down trying to make her comfortable

"but Kenshin you can't cook all day" she said sitting on the cushion by the table

"dont worry Kaoru-dono I will be fine, you just sit down and relax" and with that he continued making his special breakfast.

When he finished he placed all the food on the table, put the plates for two people and sat down himself across Kaoru.

"Wow Kenshin the food looks delicious!" Kaoru had wide eyes and looked at the scrumptious food that was right before her, Kenshin had really outdone himself and it was all for her! Wow she was excited, but then she thought that it wasn't only for her but for yahiko and Sano too, 'but he only placed two plates…' the little voice inside of her said, and for once instead of nagging, the voice was really right this time, I mean he HAD set only two plates, but might as well enjoy she thought and with that she dug into the food.

"I am glad you're enjoying it Kaoru-dono," he said with a smile. Even though she wasn't eating like she normally eats, and by that he means that she was acting more or less like Sano and Yahiko, he still saw her as the most beautiful person right now, and he was proud if himself and lets not forget Sano, he was the one who gave him advice. Sano really outdid himself this time, he has left me impressed this time, with his advice and all´

_Oh will you please, he only said to give her attention the whole day and to prepare her a great breakfast, so he had a lucky shot lets not give him a Grammy!_( I know that Grammies didn't exist at that time but in my fic they do so there!)

you're just jealous that he had a good idea and didn't act like a dork this time´

_seee YOU even admit that he is a dork, and I am not jealous of that dork. I am the Battousai how can I be jealous??_

Kaoru and Kenshin were talking to each other when Yahiko barged in the fitched looking really mad, "How could you do this to me Kenshin, after all the meals that we have gone through together you, of all people, pull this stunt on me?"

"What stunt Yahiko, I do not recall any stunt, that I do not" Kenshin new he had it coming, and he had it comind Big. He knew he should have talked to Yahiko about the plan he and Sano had, because the nice food he was going to cook all day was for Kaoru and leaving Yahiko craving for the food wasn't exactly a good idea.

"you know very well what I am talking about Kenshin, you cooked this delicious food and you didn't even tell me!!"

Kenshin knew that he had to tell Yahiko so he could cooperate with him and Sano but he couldn't tell him in front of Kaoru; but he had an idea.

"Yahiko why don't you go to Sano's house and speak with him for a while and tell him that I sent you to speak with him" Kenshin knew he sounded pretty weird but he didn't care as long as Yahiko went to Sano's house and be enlightened.

"why would I want to go to that rooster head's house" Yahiko was getting very annoyed he didn't understand Kenshin this time.

"I am telling you to go Yahiko, it will be very good for you!" Kenshin said while winking at him.

"Kenshin why do you want him to go to Sano's house?" and that is the thing that Kenshin feared, Kaoru had spoken, and he had to answer her but he had no ideas…

_tell her that umm you umm, that well that Sano misses him.. Yeah_

'Kaoru is not stupid, she knows that Sano wouldn't miss Yahiko , man what to do what to do!??'

and then came Yahiko to the rescue,

"Oh yeah he wanted to speak to me about that thing right? Oh yeah I forgot. Well I'm off now ok see ya Busu!!" and he left before she could wack him in the head, but he knew that she would make him do more chores than usual so he had no way out, well there's life to ya.

when Yahiko was walking towards Sano's house he kept thinking what would Sano have to tell him?, he knew that it was a secret and that Kenshin didn't want Kaoru to know. 'Well whatever it is, it must be about some war or something and he didn't want to preoccupy the Busu. Or maybe he wants to wander again and he doesn't want to tell her! He is going to get it from me if he thinks about going, there has been too many things that have happened to us since he got here, and for each and every one of us either individually or as a family, and he is not going anywhere and ruin everybody's lives like that'

He finally got to Sano's place and knocked on the door but when he heard no answer he just opened the door, he knew the rooster head was very much and idiot to leave the door unlocked.

"Hey wake up rooster; you've got to cock-a-doodle-do so everyone can wake up."

Hearing that remark he got up instantly and hit Yahiko on the head

"How's that for a wake up call?"

"Oww watch it I get enough of those from Busu I don't need them from you!" He said while rubbing his head that had a lump in it now, he was just going to put some ice on it since that is what he always did when Kaoru hit him on the head with her bokken, so he headed to the kitchen to get some ice.

"What are you doing here anyways; shouldn't you be at the dojo or helping your girlfriend at the akabeko?" Sano knew that would get him, he just liked teasing the midget, but it was his little bro. midget, he had always looked at him as a little brother even though he didn't accept it at times but the kid was likable sometimes.

"Tsubame is NOT my girlfriend!" Yahiko was beet red; he liked tsubame but he always denied it.

"Who said anything about Tsubame?" Sano said with a smirk on is face, pleased that he had gotten his answer.

"Look just stick to the point ok? I came here because Kenshin said that I come and speak with you," Yahiko said while in the kitchen rubbing his aching head, the damn rooster head hit him pretty hard, but not as hard as Kaoru.

"Ok so what do you want to talk about?"

"You're supposed to tell me that" when he saw the perplexed Sano he tried again, "you know the secret, Kenshin and you have…"

"Oh! Ok I thought this was secret but I guess I'll tell ya."

"Ok I'm listening"

And he began telling him.

When Kenshin and Kaoru finished eating breakfast Kenshin hurriedly got up and took the plates from her and washed them.

"Kenshin, thank you for the wonderful breakfast, it was delicious. I'll go and take a shower ok" and she left

'I am glad Kaoru-dono liked it I have to say my recipie is quite tasty.'

_are you kidding me? It's delicious its scrumptious! It's incomparable!_

'really?'

_no, not really, but let me tell you, that breakfast thing worked out pretty well and since Yahiko knows now then things should be a lot easier_

'aww are you getting soft Battousai?'

_shut up rurouni, I never get soft; I'm just saying that the sooner the better._

' so you admit that you want Kaoru-dono'

_yeah I guess she's pretty cool_

'and you admit that we are not worthy of her'

_don't push it pink rurouni_

'You're wearing pink too.'

_I hate you_

Now Kaoru was in the bathtub relaxing herself and her stomach, she knew she had too much too eat but the food was too delicious to pass out.

'Wow Kenshin is being pretty nice to me, not that he isn't everyday, but this time is different it more caring and in a more that friendly way. Oh who am I kidding, Kenshin will never show it, in fact I don't even know that he loves me, probably not who would want a tomboy like me?'

'looks to me that wants one, face it you are head over heels for Kenshin and I think that he is too'

'Damn go away you little voice inside my head, you are not helping, I mean Kenshin would never want me, not when he has more beautiful women after him.'

'yeah right come on just admit it you like Kenshin and Kemshin likes YOU!'

'ok I'm am going to get out of the shower now and going to change before Kenshin barges in here cheking if I'm ok, that has just happened too many times' and she left the bathing room to get changed. She was trying to decide which dress to wear, she wanted to look good for Kenshin today, especially when something WAS going to happen, she smirked in front of the mirror and looked at her kimono, it was perfect. Then she started to comb her hair in front of her mirror ' I guess a girls gotta do what a girls gottta do' .

"Really????"

"Really"

"Wow that is pretty clever, I would have never thought of that, it will certainly work, jajaja soo can I be part of the plan, come on you've got to let me in no it. It's a once in a lifetime situation." Yahiko was eager to set out the plan that had been explained to him, he thought it was really clever, so naturally he wanted to be a part of it.

"Yeah kid I guess ya can be in and help out, the more the merrier. Jajajaja" Sano had explained the plan to Yahiko and he understood pretty well, so he figured they could really use his help.

"hey I have a great idea, why don't we call the Weasel and her 'Aoshi-sama' to come help, it would be easier to carry out the plan and we can add a few more ideas in" Yahiko said with enthusiasm he just couldn't wait to see Kenshin and Kaoru together, he couldn't stand the looks anymore it drives everyone crazy! And he also wanted the Busu to be happy for once 'she deserves it'

"Already been taken care of kid, we just need to tell Kenshin that they will be coming."

"You haven't told him yet?" Yahiko was about to hit him on the head when a knock came at the door. Just then Megumi appeared looking very happy and with a certain pair of fox ears on her head.

"Hey fox, what 'cha doing here?"

"Oh I was just passing by and well I just wanted to tell you that tonight in the akabeko is set, Tsubame and Tae are totally in" Megumi said while sitting down on the rather filthy floor.

"That's good fox good work." Sano had told Megumi to take care of the 'surprise' for Kaoru.

"Hey you let her in on the plan Sano?" Yahiko said standing up

"Well yeah I couldn't keep my mouth shut I guess I mean I had to tell someone, so it kinda slipped out; but hey Megumi you weren't supposed to tell Tae or Tsubame about the plan!" Sano said trying to hide his mistake by bringing up Megumi's slip of the tongue too.

"Well just like you I couldn't restrain myself ok? So it's your fault too you know."

"what do you mean it's my fault?"

"Well you started it"

and then all hell broke loose and they started fighting, Sano trying to defend himself, Megumi trying to blame Sano, and Yahiko arguing about Tsubame; he was saying that why was it so wrong to let Tsubame in on the plan.

"Hurry Aoshi-sama we have to get there on time you know before tonight, remember we are doing this for Kaoru-chan, so plase hurry, come on you are too slow!" Misao wanted to get there in time to make the preparations in the akabeko and to review the plan and also to get ready for the 'surprise'. She was very exited it was finally time her dear Kaoru-chan and Kenshin were going to be together, how she wished that her Aoshi-sama would express something for her.

"If we go any faster we will get tired unnecessarily and never get there in time"

"Oh Aoshi-sama come on let's hurry it's only a few more miles jajaja" Misao grabed his hand and started running towards the dojo, she just couldn't wait. Aoshi blushed a little when Misao grabbed his hand and started pulling on him, although he wasn't the kind to blush, he did and even though he wasn't the kind to smile either, he did; and the irony of it all was that he did it for the perky girl that was pulling him toward her best friend's house.

When Kenshin finished washing the dishes he laid down on the porch waiting for Kaoru to come out of her room. The next part of the plan was to take her on a stroll through the market place to buy her something, and then through the park to pick some flowers for her. He just wished that everything would turn out great, and that he would finally tell her what he felt for her, not that he was going to tell her today but maybe the day after tomorrow (sounds like that movie jajaja "Where are you going to be, the Day After Tomorrow…" Jajja ok back to the fic)

'I wish that she feels the same for me'

_there is no doubt about it, I mean look at us we are unquestionably hadndsome_

'there is no need for cockiness, Kaoru-dono does not judge entirely on the looks but at the heart she is not shallow like some people…'

_Hey I am not shallow I just point out the truth and if you don't nt to accept it well that's your problem 'cause every girl in town agrees with me_

'Please Battousai don't ruin my day with Kaoru-dono'

_hey I just give you tips about woman but you just don't take them and that is why you wear a PINK gi, be a man!! Be a man repeat after me: I am a man I will wear manly clothes, I will wear manly colors_

'please stop it!'

And another mistake for Kenshin Himura as once again he said the last phrase out loud and Kaoru, with her perfect timing, heard him loud and clear. Kenshin just rubbed the back of his head turning beet red and not bothering to make a lame excuse for the weird behavior.

'Oh it's over'

_It's not over until the fat lady sings!_

and with that headed out of the dojo for a little walk.

Well, how did you like this chapter hu????? Tell me !! you can tell me by clicking that button yes click it click it!!! I command you!!! No just kidding I will give u Soujiro plushies if you do!! And we all know how we love soujiro!!!

So click that button

Oh one more thing when you review tell me if the conversations between Battousai and Kenshin are too long and boring, if so I will cut them out. Remember your reviews are what make my day even though I just get one :( TT noooooooooooooooooooooo please give me more reviews than one I am begging you. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok off with the rant and remember to give me your thoughts.

Oh I almost forgot…. I know that Battousai seems kinda macho and discriminating about women but he really isn't he is just very obsessed with his manlihood (not that manlihood you perverts!!!!!) he likes to be seen as well very manly… well you get the picture (I hope)

Ok now this time :

Off with the rants and on with your thoughts.

See yas

XOXO

Jouko-chan


	3. preparations, preparations, prt II

Ok people guess what I'm back and with chapter nuber three!!! Yay wow this fic,. Is writing itself I tell ya. I just hope that everything will turn out as I want it cause right now I have NO complete control over this waaaa!!!!!!

Ok were we last left of in the other chapter was when Kenshin and Kaoru went to take a little stroll…..

PREPARATIONS, PREPARATIONS,

PRT. II

Kaoru and Kenshin were walking to the market silently, neither of them knowing what to say. On rare occasions were they going out alone, and I mean ALONE. Not with someone trailing behind them, or being left behind; either way they had always gone out with the gang but this time was different since they both were completely alone well, except for the people surrounding them.

Kenshin was feeling very nervous since it was his first time he went on a date, not even with Tomoe he had gone purposely out just the two of them. He felt his hands getting sweaty and tried to wipe them on his shirt but he was just too nervous to move a muscle, well except for walking of course.

'How did I get into this, I know I would do anything for Kaoru but it's just that I don't know how to act…'

_Well then leave it up to me rurouni, come on you know you can't handle women since you're a klutz, so let me out and I will get her to the place you and I want to be with her in no time._

'Shut up I don't want to argue about this again, she IS going to be treated with respect, just like Tomoe was…'

_Hey don't you dare bring Tomoe into this she has nothing to do with it; just don't say her name at all ok,_

'Fine, but there will be one time you will have to let go of the past Battousai'

_Look I will never ever forget Tomoe whether you like it or not, she was very kind to us, so you just shut up about her._

'I WILL NEVER FORGET Tomoe, she holds a dear place in my heart but she is not here now and it is time to move on, just think about it.'

_Fine but let me just tell you something…_

'Look I don't want to know ok, I have a huge problem right now'

_I am just_

'Shut up!!'

_All I want to say is_

'I'm not listening lalalalalalalalalala'

_Look their looking at Kaoru ok!!! Those men over there and I don't like it._

'WHAT!! And you didn't tell me sooner.'

_Just do something about it or I will!!!_

Kenshin shot death glares at the men ogling at Kaoru, he was very protective over her, and so was the Battousai; he just expresses things in a different way than others, just because it's different it doesn't mean it's wrong.

Kaoru saw Kenshin, and she was surprised to see that he was changing faces for a long time now, and she wanted him to say something to her since they were just walking, so she showed a little cleavage for him, but other men got the view so when she saw this she put the Kimono back in place she didn't want to show her accessories to anyone but Kenshin. At that thought she blushed, naughty thoughts came in and she just looked away so Kenhsin wouldn't see her, but she quickly let go of those thoughts, too much time around Megumi she figured. To Kaoru's surprise she did get Kenshin's attention because he glared at the men who were watching her and finally spoke to her.

"So um Kaoru that is a nice kimono you're wearing, I haven't seen it before, is it new?"

"Well I bought it a few months ago, for special occasions…do you really like it?" Kaoru was very nervous this time, she got what she wanted but now didn't know what to say so she decided to play it cool and be herself, hoping that it would work.

Kenshin saw her dress and eyed it very carefully it was very beautiful, and it suited her like perfection, he had been mesmerized by her beauty, but then again to him she always would be perfection.

"It is a beautiful dress but the one who wears it is even more." He said looking into her sapphire eyes and smiling at her, he noticed the blush that appeared on her face as he said those words, she looked lovely; and wondered how she would look tomorrow night

'Dashing'

_No; surpassed perfection._

'Yeah, I guess she will'

_Finally agreed with something.___

"Thank you Kenshin" and with that they continued walking and talking about things, but always looking into each other's eyes. When they finally reached the market they eyed many of the things that were on display, but Kenshin's eye saw something that would take the next part of the plan into action.

"Look Kenshin isn't it soo cute!!" She was holding a penguin stuffed animal, but it was blue and around the belly it was light blue, and its little bow tie was black. She looked at it very carefully and remembered one of the stuffed animals that her father had given her; she had loved that bear so much.

--------------FLASHBACK-------------

"Kaoru, today you are going to be five years old, happy birthday sweetheart!" Kaoru's father hugged her while her mother came in her room with a cake and some candles on it, five to be exact. They started singing her that happy birthday song and kissed her.

"I want pwesents !!!, pwesents, pwesents!" Kaoru said hugging her father when he gave her a pink box with paper wrap, she eagerly opened it and gasped at what she saw inside, there was the little bear that she had wanted at the store.

she lay there on the bed for a while looking at the brown bear with the beady sparkling eyes and the little blue bow that it had around it's neck which was tied carefully and was in perfect place.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANKYOU!!!!" Kaoru said while jumping on her bed with her pj's still on. Then she noticed something on the bear that she hadn't seen before at the store.

"papa, this ribbon wasn't on the bear when we went to the store, how come it has it now?" she asked while looking at her father with eyes that were in full confusion, expecting to be enlightened.

"That is a gift from you mother, she thought the bear needed something special, for a special girl."

"Thank you mama!! And it's blue!! My favourite colour. This is the bestest birthday ever." She hugged them real tight and gave them kisses and hurried to the shower and to change into her special dress…

------------------------------------END----------------------------------------------

"Kaoru, Kaoru, are you ok?" said Kenshin while waving his hand across her face to see if he could get her attention, she had been looking at the penguin for a while now and he was starting to get worried, he didn't want her to remember dark things about her past, all he wanted was for her to have a good time.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm alright Kenshin, don't worry about me I was just remembering something." And with that said she took the stuffed animal in her hands and squeezed it and laughed. Kenshin thought that was pretty odd but decided to let it go, 'Must be something she remembered'

_Are you blind, dense or just slow?_

'What do you mean?'

_Hello!!! She wants that stupid penguin! Buy it for her._

'I thought that wasn't manly…'

_Yeah well it is, just kind of mushy, but guys buy those things_

'Are you going soft Battousai? I would say you are but hell, what do I know; I only share the same body with you…'

_Hey I never go soft; I just don't want to be trapped in an idiot's body_

'Quit with the insults'

"Isn't it cute? I had a bear when I was a little girl, my father gave it to me on my fifth birthday, jajaja I said that it was the best gift ever, but now I know I have been given a better one..." Kaoru said while looking into Kenshin's eyes, and knowing that he wouldn't understand what she had said, but in that she was wrong.

"How much?"

"Oh no Kenshin you don't have to buy it for me, I was just saying!" She put the stuffed animal on the counter again and tugged at his sleeve while walking away, trying to get him to move with her.

"It's only 7.50 yen" the man said with a smile on his face. Preparing the bag to pack the penguin in, he had seen many of those cases and in the end the 'lady' always went home with her present in her arms, cherishing it.

"ok then I will take it, Kaoru stop tugging at my sleeve, I will buy it for you whether you like it or not" and that said he bought it and started walking towards other stores, but he had his eye on one in particular and started walking towards it grabbing Kaoru by the hand. He had debated on grabbing her hand or not, but finally gave in into the Battousai's protests, he knew his other half was getting soft but he didn't mention it anymore afraid that his other half would get pissed of at him and do something out of the question with Kaoru.

Kaoru noticed that Kenshin hadn't given her the blue penguin, she found it odd but decided that he maybe had something in mind, something more romantic; not cheesy but just simple and sweet. She smiled at the thought, but then smirked.

'Just perfect….'

When they arrived at the store, the clerk smiled at them and offered them many things; all of them fancy things "for the beautiful lady" he said. Kaoru was amazed by all the wonderful and shiny things that the man held in his hand, but Kenshin just brushed them off telling him that's not what he wanted. After many futile tries to get him to buy some of the expensive things he said plainly:

"Ok then what do you want"

'Ok Battousai, I want to buy a ribbon for her; which colour?'

_Umm, well lets see since I'm so interested in fashion and care about it like a woman would, I would say : what the hell is wrong with you?? _

'Sorry I just wanted an opinion; I'm not very good with womanly tastes'

_Oh and I look like I do???_

'Well…'

_Just don't even bother finishing that!!_

'I guess I'm on my own'

_Why don't you ask her, it'll save the you the trouble._

'That would take the whole romantisiscmszsmsz, I don't now how to pronounce it!'

_jajajaaja__, _

"I'll take that purple ribbon please." Kenshin said while pointing at a stack of ribbons of many different colours.

The man grabbed the ribbon and placed it in a long narrow box.

"The box is on the house" he said while winking at Kenshin. Kenshin just smiled at the man and with his eyes thanked him. Kaoru had been staring at another direction when Kenshin was buying the ribbon, thinking about other things…

"Well we're here Misao, but nobody else is here" Aoshi said while walking around the dojo a few times while Misao was looking inside the house.

"Well they said they'd be here, I just wonder where they could be." Misao and Aoshi had been called by Sano and told them about the plan and that they needed them fast to get everything ready. Misao had wanted to go the minute the letter got in her hands but her Aoshi said that it would be a long trip and they needed to rest, so they would be leaving the next moring; she complied with that idea just grateful that he hadn't turned down the idea. She just couldn't wait to see her best friend happy with Himura.

"Looks like something delayed them, maybe we should go to Sanosuke's house to see if everything's in order."

"Don't be so paranoid Aoshi–sama, I'm sure they will be here in a while." And they waited, and waited and waited.

"That's it when that rooster comes here I will tear him apart until he whines like a little girl!!" Misao's patience had run out, she couldn't stand it anymore; she had waited just too long.

Just then Sano came running with Yahiko, Megumi, and Tsubame trailing behind him. They had finished their argument until they could say no more and decided to take Tsubame with them to meet with Misao and Aoshi, they thought that she could help with the preparations for the night in the akabeko.

"Sorry we're late, it's just something delayed us" Sano explained leaving the argument part; he didn't want to get into it again.

"Yeah well you won't be that sorry after I finish you!! We have waited here for an eternity!!!" Misao said while getting ready to punch Sano, and she did get a few punches in him until Megumi separated him and said that they needed to get everything ready for tomorrow night. They all agreed and were off to making plans for the akabeko, asking Tsubame if this or that could be done.

"Where are we going now Kenshin?" Kaoru and Kenshin had seen many things around the stores but then Kenshin headed into another direction.

They finally reached the place where they would be staying, he laid down a blanket for him and Kaoru to sit, it was a quiet afternoon in the park, save the kids that were running and having fun with their friends.

"Wow, I've never been to this part of town before, how'd you find this place?" she said while looking all around, the flowers, the roses and the grass that surrounded them.

"Well a friend recommended it to me…" he said while patting a space beside him o the blanket for her to sit. She did so and they watched the sakura petals fall around them like rain, but only with a smooth slow rhythm; like if they were dancing.

They chatted for a while and Kaoru saw some kids that were facing each other holding both hands and twirling around, screaming of happiness as they went round and round. Kaoru smiled and pulled Kenshin on his feet and did the same as those kids, they twirled and twirled both of them looking into each other's eyes while laughing, they danced around for a while and Kaoru smirked at Kenshin and let him go, Kenshin went flying onto the ground and bounced on his butt a few times and when he stopped he stared wide eyed at Kaoru, seeing her and hearing her laughter; it sounded angelic to him; almost hypnotising.

She stood there bending over with laughter, throwing her head back a few times. When she stopped she couldn't find Kenshin, she looked around but only saw strangers sitting quietly eating their lunch.

"Kenhsin, Kenshin!!! Where are you??" she called a few more times and decided to go have a look around further. She was beginning to get worried; she thought that her little prank had angered Kenshin. Then she felt a man's hands cover her eyes, but she wasn't afraid, she knew who it was; she could feel him. She laughed with excitement. Kenshin let her go and twirled her around, so she would be facing him; she gasped at the sight: there he was with a beautiful bouquet of flowers of all kinds and the sunset just behind him with sakura petals flying across his face, he looked heavenly. He smiled his usual rurouni smile and gave her the flowers with some food that he had bought.

"In case you were hungry" he said while giving her the food

"And in case you needed complementing your beauty" he said while giving her the bouquet . she smiled as she took the flowers, and thanked him.

They sat in their blanket and chatted along,

"Here this is for you," he said while giving her the penguin, he wanted to give it to her at a special moment. He gave it to her and smiled looking at her.

_Aren't you forgetting something?_

'What do you mean?'

_The ribbon!!!_

'Oh yeah!!'

_I can't believe this, once I thought that there was a limit, you come and do this…_

'Watch it!!'

_Yeah sure sure.___

'Or else'

_Or else what, huh?___

'Or else I will buy another "pink" shirt, and matching pants too!!'

_Will the torture ever end????_

Kaoru saw that Kenshin was making his faces again, and giggled; although it was kinda weird she found it funny and amusing. She thought about her remark the other day; "her little face-changing rurouni" she laughed at that thought and looked at him.

Kenshin saw he was changing faces again and groaned internally; things just had to happen to him, of all people.

Then Kenshin gave her the box with the ribbon in it and she just loved it. She hugged him tight and said thank you.

They decided it was time to go home so they started walking.

'Everything's going perfect, just perfect' thought Kaoru as she entered the dojo and said hello to Misao and Aoshi, and they talked for a long time. It was time for them to go to sleep now, and Misao, Kaoru, Megumi, and Tsubame shared the same room, Aoshi and Kenshin slept in Kenshin's room, and Sano and Yahiko slept together.

They went to sleep and peacefully, except for a few arguments heard in Yahiko's room; it had been a bad idea to put them together but what was done was done now. They all prepared for tomorrow; they knew it was going to be a big day.

Ok…………….. It's very early, it's 7:45; I am going to stop here because I'm tired, really, I know

It's still early but I haven't eaten and I just feel tired, so until next time folks!!! Thank you for the reviews that you have given me!!! It really puts my hopes up for this story!! I love you I love you I love you!!!!!!!

Next time I may answer some of the reviews!! See ya until next time

Let me know what you thought of this chapter please; let me know that I don't suck!!!!!!

XOXO

Jouko-chan

(click, click click)


	4. sorry

Well sorry guys to keep you waiting so long, but I am going on a vacation for a week, so please wait for me please please. I won't have a computer so I can't write but I promise I will work on ideas and to put them together so this could be a more interesting fic for you guys, also I am thinking about having a beta-reader. I am thinking I'll let you know if I will really need one but for now I am going to work on my story, hope you guys can forgive me I swear it wasn't my intention to leave you guys like this. I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't be asking when I will update please bear with me and remember that a good story takes time and I think that I really should use more time. I am really sorry for having you think that I had updated but the next chapter a really fun part starts ok see ya!!!

Oh by the way some one asked me what "jajaja" means and for those of you who didn't know it's like someone is laughing, sorry for the confusion Victoria!!!

Ok see ya and I love you guys!!!

XOXO

Jouko-chan


	5. Little Secrets

Well hello!! I'm back with chapter number three, so I hope you enjoy it very much, just as I am, I am very sorry I haven't updated soon; well that's because I went on a vacation and then I had access to the computer until now. I have been looking at my chapters lately and I think they're fairly long but that is what I think, so please tell me in your review if they're long enough for ya.

OK Victoria in her review asked me what "jajaja" means, well let me explain in public: I come from Central America, El Salvador. And in my country that means like they're laughing, like "hahaha", sorry if I was confusing you guys, I'm turning very red now so I'm just going to continue with chapter.

This chapter is my funny tribute to you.. yay!!!! Jajaja

LITTLE SECRETS

Everyone was fast asleep in their rooms and having a good night sleep until…

"Aoshi"

"…"

"Aoshi are you asleep?"

"I WAS!" Aoshi said as he sat up on his futon looking at Kenhsin sitting down on his. He knew the rurouni was having trouble with something; he hated it when people talked to him at night instead of in the day, well he hated when people came to talk to him about their personal lives anyway; but he always listened.

"Aoshi I am having some trouble… with Kaoru that is. Sano told me to invite her to dinner tomorrow night, but I don't exactly know how; I have tried to work up some ideas in my head but they all sound lame." Kenshin looked up at Aoshi expecting some advise but just saw Aoshi lying down again with a simple "good for you".

"Aoshi come on, I'm desperate, I really need the advice or else I wouldn't be asking it from you"

_You should ask me about it, I have some pretty good ideas you know_

'Noo I don't want to listen to YOU, I want to ask her in a very nice way, and obviously you don't have a nice way'

_You just don't trust me! I hate that, you know what just go and make a fool out of yourself ok_

'Don't take it personally! I just want to see someone else advice ok'

_I'm not taking it personally!! _

'awww don't take it personally, come on don't get mad'

_I said I am not taking this personally, I just got a mini heart attack ok? Cause my heart hurts a little._

'You can't take mini heart attacks, heart attacks are known for their mini-NESS!!! I'm sorry I just need human advice ok'

_Oh so now I'm a ghost!!!!_

'Noo I didn't mean it that way, I just.. need ALIVE human advice'

_If calling me a ghost wasn't enough you now are telling me that I am DEAD????!!! Mphm , well just go and make a fools out of your self, but don't come running to me when they tell you you're an idiot because I'm just a stupid DEAD GHOST.!!_

'I am sorry!!! Just don't take it personally I said.'

_I told you I'm not now go… leave me be…_

"Don't make funny faces with me Battousai, I don't like it." Aoshi said while watching Kenshin very carefully, as if scared of him. (jajaja, just imagine him like that! Awwww picture!)

"ORROOOOO" Kenshin fell anime style, he bumped his head on the wall in the process, he would have a little bruise in the morning, he knew it.

"shhh you'll wake Misao up!" Aoshi said while trying to hear if anyone had woken up by the famous oro, but was relieved that nobody listened.

"I knew it you like Misao don't you!!!!!"

Aoshi didn't know what to say, he was kinda sweating now; what was he supposed to say? That he loved her with all his heart?, that he wished that he had the courage to tell her?, that he wished to kiss her with a Hershey chocolate smudged all over her lips? Oops too much information. Then a little voice in the back of his head began: (wow a lot of people have voices in the back of their heads huh?)

_Just change the subject mr. ice cream man, just say something like "just get on with the problem" or "the point please" something like that._

Aoshi acted fast, he didn't want Kenshin to get any ideas as to why he was thinking over it too much so he just said the first thing that came into his mind.

"I peed in my pants yesterday!!"

Oops hehehe, Aoshi quickly clasped his mouth with his hands at the realization of what came out of his mouth. Then the little voice came back and not in a pretty mood.

_MORON__!!!!!! _

_What did you say!!!! You could have said one of my TWO suggestions but noooo you just had to say THAT!_

_What was soo wrong with my suggestions? Did they appear idiotic and you just went and said something smart? Well guess what you said the most moronic thing that had been ever said in the world, lets write to guineas world records!!!_

_Noo__ why don't you say something more stupid on how you almost slashed your own throat when you were fighting him??...._

And the little voice kept rambling in his head for what seemed and eternity, and Aoshi decided that __if he wanted to get out of this one he should act fast, before Kenshin said anything.

Kenshin was astounded; he just looked at him for a while and said

"WHAT???" then Kenshin remembered a little odour that he smelled when he came into the dojo today.

Aoshi then full of panic said the first thing that came into his mind again, and we all know how well that goes.

"I threw in some pebbles with it too!!"

"…" - -

"No wait that came out wrong!!, hehehe umm what I meant was that I found some pebbles and umm I threw them jajajaja"

_Oy__ there is no saving him from this doom. There is no way to save him from himself._

"Aoshi later on this will be of much use let me tell you but right now I just need some ideas. Just one question..did Misao say anything in the matter of well lets say the puddle in your pants?"

Kenshin was waiting for his answer, knowing that Aoshi had screwed up and there was no getting away this time.

__"I will not dignify that with an answer!!, now on with business."

"jajajajajaja" and his laughing continued on and on and on..

"You can stop laughing now Battousai!!" Aoshi was beet red now and with every second of Kenshin's laughing he was turning redder.

"jajajajaja" Kenshin just couldn't hold it anymore, he grabbed his stomach; it really really hurt now. He tried to breath but it was very hard. He felt that he was dying but he figured he was dying happy, and very happy indeed.

Aoshi rolled his eyes now, knowing that he would be blackmailed a lot from now on; but oh well life is crap.

Then Aoshi slapped Kenshin with the back of his hand, but not hard; just so he could stop laughing.

Kenshin stopped and wiped his tears, the tears of joy he had felt, he began thinking about it again and started chuckling again but once he saw Aoshi he stopped, well at east he tried to stop.

"Ok now on with the problem you had, my opinion is that you should ask her in a romantic way, with a letter would be the best way; you should leave it in her room before she wakes up."

Aoshi started saying the details of the letter, the decorations mostly. But Kenshin wasn't listening to that he just wanted to laugh soo hard right now. He couldn't hold it any longer now, not for much time anyway. He shifted in another position, hoping that it would help; it didn't. He just nodded a few several times then shifted in another direction.

"And the letter should be colour brown, try to look for it early in the morning if you… Battousai is something wrong with your ass? Is it deformed somehow??" Aoshi said

Kenshin couldn't pass this great chance; it was like Aoshi wanted to be tortured!! It was just too big of a chance and a once in a lifetime opportunity!

"No, but I can see you have a problem with your ass or should I say.. BLADDER!!" then he burst out laughing, he got the stomach ache but didn't have the problem breathing which was good because he wanted to enjoy future blackmailing.

'I have to hand it to you Battousai, that one WAS a good one jajaja'

_What did I tell you? I am a genious _

'Jajajajaja, you really got him there'

_Just wait and see what I've got for future plans, this is only the beginning. _

Aoshi was too embarrassed and too angry to see Kenshin change faces when he was talking to his other half, it would have made a great comeback something like: "Stop making faces Battousai, you look like a clown with epilepsy on his face"

Once Kenshin relaxed he said his thank you to him for the great advice and a little something else, they fell asleep; their dreams were funny ones, at least for one red-headed man.

-----------------------

In Kaoru's room ….

Sleep was reigning for the girls, Megumi was dreaming that she had a hospital named after her; Misao was dreaming that she was the Okashira of the oniwabanshu and that Aoshi was mesmerized by her fighting skills, Tsubame was dreaming on a black-haired boy fixing her sandal, and Kaoru was dreaming of her face-changing rurouni, the dream was very funny.

Kaoru woke up having a nightmare, Megumi felt that someone had woken up and she found Kaoru panting with sweat on her face.

"Kaoru what's wrong? You had a nightmare?" Megumi wasn't mocking her because she knew how horrible those could be; she had had them very often after Kenshin and Sanosuke had saved her, but she had also had some dreams about the rooster head too, of course she kept in denial.

"It's nothing Megumi, just had a simple nightmare; go back to sleep. I'll be fine." She reassured with a smile.

"You should not keep it to yourself Kaoru, I know something's troubling you, and I can see it on your face."

Megumi neared Kaoru trying not to wake Misao and Tsubame up, when she was beside her Kaoru looked away in shame, she felt like a little kid that needed comforting in the night and Megumi was her mother; she didn't like that because she considered Megumi like her best friend along with Misao.

"Kaoru I'm not going to mock you, I know this is serious"

"It's just that I had a nightmare: Kenshin was telling me that I tricked him and that he would start wandering again because of that, and I'm scared; I really don't want him to wander again."

Misao was hearing everything but she pretended to sleep, so they could have a bit more privacy.

"Look Kaoru dreams are just reflections of what we think in the daytime. If you have been thinking that a lot in the day then it's only normal that you dream it. And anyways we all know that Kenshin is not like that, he can't be like that." Megumi grabbed Kaoru's chin so she could look at her straight in her face and said

"And if you believe otherwise then you are not worthy of Kenshin, you don't deserve him."

Kaoru looked at her and saw that Megumi was serious and abruptly moved her head so that Megumi wouldn't be grabbing her chin.

"Don't worry about that, I AM going to be worthy of him and maybe I already am, because I believe in him."

Then they looked at each other defiantly for a while and Megumi started chuckling a little, then a lot, then she started laughing.

Kaoru was trying to hold her laughter but then seeing Megumi she let it go. The same was happening to Misao and then burst out laughing with Megumi and Kaoru.

They all would have a comment on the little phrase that Tsubame had said…

--------------------

In Yahiko's room….

Snoring was reining THAT room, now you understand why they had put them both together in the same room.

And thankfully the room was far away from the others.

Then an orchestra began to play…

Yahiko was the first one to wake up.

"UGGH what is that smell??" Then a noise was heard.

(FART)

his eyes turned completely round and turned to see where the noise had come from…

"UGGHHH Sano!!!! Come on!!!" He covered his nose , but he still couldn't breathe.

"hhuh? What do you want-" he quickly covered his nose, just like Aoshi had covered his mouth before.

"What is that horrid smell??" Sano asked while trying to breathe through his mouth but then had a feeling to puke.

"what is that smell? What do you mean by what is that smell? You were that smell!!" Yahiko said pointing at him, and then opened the door so the smell could go elsewhere. When the smell was gone he saw Sano and noticed that he was very very red. And then he started laughing just like everyone else had in the night.

"jajajajaja you are soo sick Sano, jajaja you farted !!!" he laughed uncontrollably while pointing at the red Sano.

Then another sound was heard…

(FART)

It was now Sano's turn to laugh.

"jajajajaja now who is the sick one now huh? Jajaja you farted jajaja" he said while mimicking Yahiko by pointing at him and grabbing his stomach. And then another similar sound came from Sano, and Yahiko laughed again.

"Shut up kid" and then another sound came but this time from Yahiko.

"jajaja"

"Look Sano you did it first, the first horrible smell came out of YOU!!" Sano shut up at this and looked at him

"Why me? You woke up when the smell was already there!! For all we know you could have done it.

Yahiko thought about it and then said: "We both were but you give out the worst smell. You don't take a shower!!"

"I do too, just that not very often..." they both stayed quiet with that and then the orchestra began to play, at full odour.

-------------------

back at Kaoru's room…

they were still laughing but a little, when they stopped they looked a each other and Misao said: "Yahiko, I love you too, but umm your fly's open" and then they started laughing histerically again, thank God Tsubame was not a light sleeper.

Then…

"Hey what's that horrible smell?" Kaoru said while covering her nose.

"EWWWW, it smell like somebody farted!!" they looked at each other

"come on Megumi we know it was you, the smell comes from your direction.!"

"I didn't do it!!! I DO NOT FART!!!"

"well then who did it?" asked Kaoru looking at them both then Misao pitched in

"Maybe it was Tsubame" Kaoru heard this and defended her

"Tsubame maybe a sleep-talker but she is NOT a farter"

"Yeah, she is very lady-like, Misao, don't say that."

"Sorry", and then they fell quiet and started laughing again.

-------------------

At Kenshin's room…

The smell travelled far but it didn't lose it's strength.

Kenshin was the first one to wake up by the smell.

'Oh boy what is that smell?'

_Wow!! Someone is really sick this time, cause the smell is strong enough to kill a whole Shinsengumi squad_

'Where is it coming from??, it's horrible!!'

_Oh jeezz man, I thought Aoshi was a fountain-boy but I never thought of him as a smelly-O_

'Hey I don't think its Aoshi, and you don't know if it's really him.'

_What do you mean it's not him! The smell is here and you well, I would have felt it._

'Are you implying that I am a smelly-O???'

_I don't know…._

He decided that he should deal the matter with Aoshi, he was worried for him; I mean being a fountain-boy AND a smelly-O were not good signs.

"Aoshi wake up"

"What do you want, if you are going to mock me Battousai, you better stop right now"

Then he realized the smell that surrounded him.

"Battousai, I don't know what you have been eating but just stop."

"ORO!! Iwasn't mee! Actually I wanted to talk to you about it, I thought you had done it!"

"I do not do those things Battousai, I may have made.. a puddle but I control my body."

"Oh yeah you control it very much" then he winked at him and started laughing, Aoshi just turned red and sweatdroped and tryied to go to sleep.

The morning proved to be an intresting one indeed.

Well that's it for mee!!! YAY YAY, I'm SORRY!!! That It took so long but it was needed. Thanx to all of you who reviewed it inspired me, thank you soo much. I love you.

guys you ROCK!!!!!!

XOXO

Jouko-chan

Just a little blooper that I made while revising it.. when I said in the author's note (the bottom one) YAY YAY, it was originally written YAYA jajja it's like the movie:_ secrets of the yaya sisterhood_. I watched it it's really cool. tell me what you thought about it please I really need it.

Review review review……


End file.
